


Lunch Break

by Emony



Series: Dear Neela [4]
Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Neela take a lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 29 June 2005

"You sure you want to do it like this?"

"Yes, Ray."

"'Cause we could stop and go for the whole big," he waved his arms around, almost physically searching for the word, "thing."

"I know, but we won't." She smiled and opened the door in front of them.

"The witnesses?"

"In there already, they're doing it right after us." She paused, and then added, "I almost wish it could be someone we know."

"I know, but only Abby knows we're… more than roomies and she's only known three days. Plus her lunch break isn't at the same time as ours."

They headed into the room to discover they were easily the least formally dressed people there. Ray grinned, this was another plus, do it in a lunch break so they're both in scrubs and there's no argument over dress.

Sometime later they exited the room, large grins on their faces, holding hands and reaching for another kiss.

Neela checked her watch, "Fifteen minutes left, we can make it."

Ray pouted. Neela laughed.

"No, Ray. Later."

He attempted to pout again, this time a grin broke out; he grabbed his new wife around the middle and spun her round. She laughed.

They walked back to County, Ray moved his ring to his other hand and Neela added hers to the chain that already hid a sparkling diamond and sapphire ring.

Their conversation changed to possible honeymoon destinations, for whenever that may be. As they entered the ambulance bay Ray hurried ahead, turning just as the doors opened he added his latest idea,

"Miami?"

He winked at her and headed in, passing Abby who shot them both a knowing look that set Neela laughing as she entered the ER, ending her lunch break.


End file.
